The Geek Who I Fell In Love With
by xoxor5xoxo
Summary: This isn't your typical geek/popular love story. Ally is the popular girl and Austin is the geek. Austin is Ally's enemy. But all Austin wants is to be friends with Ally. What will happen if one day Ally goes to Cassidy's house and finds out that Cassidy is related to Ally's number 1 enemy? This is my first fanfiction so please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: ** **Hey guys! Ok this is it! The first chapter of my new story!** **Just want to tell you guys this now**, **I'm writing this on my iPod so** **I'm not sure if it will** **be good **...**anyways I hope you guys like it**! **Oh and i don't own Austin and Ally.**..**sadly**...**I just own some of the characters** **I had to make up**. **I had already posted this but it got messed up but heres the real one! ****ON WITH THE** **STORY!**

**Ally's POV:**

_Beep beep beep beep be-_

I shut off my alarm and look at the time, 6:15. I groaned in annoyance. Today is the first day of school. I got up,took a shower, and brushed my teeth. When I got out, I started to open my clothes closet. I picked out a black tank top and a red shear shirt that had spikes at the collar. I then picked out some black skull leggings. I then opened my shoe closet. I have about trillions of pairs of shoes and I can't just leave them on the floor! They need to be protected! I grabbed my white Doc Martens*. As you can see, I'm rich. My house has 3 floors, a balcony, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, and all of that stuff. Anyways, I grabbed my Chi blow dryer* and started to blow dry my hair. Today I needed to look hella good to impress the guys ;). I grabbed the clothes I picked out and started to change. Then, I grabbed my curling wand and started to curl my brown hair that melted into blonde tips. My mom then buzzed me in to tell me that my breakfast was ready. I quickly put on some Sephora makeup*(just the usual mascara, blush, lipstick, a little bit of eyeshadow). I grabbed my Prada* bag and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie! You look cute!" my mom said. "Thanks! Are you going to be home when I come home from school?" I asked while eating my fruit salad. "Oh I can't sweetie. I need to stay an hour longer then I usually do for the magazine." You see, my mom works for the famous Vogue* magazine. She is ranked as the top fashion expert in 3 states (New York, California, and Florida). I finished up my breakfast and kissed my mom goodbye. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror until I was satisfied and then ran out the door and got into my white Mercedes*. Senior year, here we go!

I parked my car into my regular reserved spot. Boys started whistling as I got out and I just winked and smiled at them (gotta be flirty ;) )

"ALLY! O.M.G girl you look totes fab!" My best friend Cassidy said to me. "O.M.G Cass! I haven't seen you in .ER! How was Rome?!" Cass and I have been best friends since the 3rd grade. Her mom is a fashion designer like how my mom is for the Vogue magazines. Cassidy's mom always has these fashion shows of her designs in other countries. If you couldn't tell, this fashion show was in Rome.

"It was amaze! The beaches were so pretty but then I saw a big man in a thong and then it wasn't pretty... And you should've SEEN the guy lifeguards there! I would've went out with them but my mom said "NO CASSIDY! WE AREN'T HERE FOR YOUR DATING REASONS!"

I started laughing at Cassidy's impression of her mother. She does it in the weirdest accents ever!

"So,how was you're summer Alls?"

"It was ok. I didn't get to see a lot of the beaches in Brazil. But besides that, what classes do you have?"

"Oh yeah let's see if we have any of the same classes!" We then exchanged schedules.

_Ally's Classes:_

_Period_ _1:Biology- *_

_Period 2:French_-

_Period 3: History_-

_Period_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6_: 

_Period 7: _

_Period 8:Math- _

_Cassidy's Classes:_

_Period 1: _

_Period 2_:

_Period 3:History- Mr. Jones_

_Period _

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6: Gym- Mr. Englander _

_Period 7: _

_Period 8: _

Cassidy and I started jumping up and down. We had most of our classes together and to top it all off...OUR LOCKERS ARE NEXT TO EACH OTHERS! We went to our lockers (Cassidy's 224, mine 225) and started to decorate it. We had about 2 minutes left until the bell was going to ring so Cassidy and I went our way to the cafeteria. There always open in the morning for breakfast. We went to the Starbucks* boutique and got caramel lattés. Yeah my school is super rich. We're on the top ten best schools in Miami(number 3).

_Brrriiiinnnngggg!_

"Oh, there's the bell! Later Alls! Meet me at the lockers at the end of 2nd okay?" Cassidy screamed over the movement.

"Okay laters!" I ran to my next class as quick as I could, but a little to quick. Some kid bumped into me!

"O.M.G WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I said to the blonde nerd in glasses. He was wearing a dark blue plain shirt with a diamond patterned vest over it. He's pants were the color of sand.

"I-I'm sorry Miss. Allyson. I d-didn't look where I was going." He studdered nervously.

"Whatever Nerd! Go away, you're invading my air!" I knocked the books out of his hands and ran to biology.

2 periods passed by and it was now 3rd period. English class was right next to my locker so I wasn't going to be late. I was waiting for Cassidy at her locker but then saw her down the hall. She was talking to that nerd freak that bumped into me earlier. I heard Cassidy say "Be careful, alright? I don't want you to get hurt! Anyways I have to go to History now. Bye Austin." Oh so that's the nerds name, Austin...interesting...NOT! Cassidy made her way over to her locker.

"Hey girly! How was school so far" she said cheerfully

"Eh it was ok. Biology is so boring! In French I can barely understand what Mr. Zucchini is saying!" Cassidy started laughing after I called my French teacher zucchini. Hey, can't blame me for thinking that Zurelli is like zucchini! I couldn't help but ask Cassidy why she was talking to freak!

"Hey Cass, who was that guy in a vest that you were talking to?" I had to ask. The curiosity was eating me!

"Oh him? Oh uh...n-nobody. He just asked me where AP calculous is and then I just said "DO YOU THINK I KNOW?!" And then he just ran away." She started to say it nervously as if there's some kind of secret.

"Hey, my mom isn't going to be home until late tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to come over. You can finally meet my brother!" She mumbled the last part to herself but loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah sure I would love to! My mom is going to be at work for an hour extra, so she wouldn't mind." I said casually.

"Awesome!" Cassidy applied a little sparkly lip gloss then grabbed her stuff for History.

It was already the end of the day. There was 5 more minutes in math class and is boring me to death. I just kept tapping my foot and thought about all of the cute guys I met today. is such a good looking teacher! If he wasn't 27 and a teacher, I would TOTALLY date him. Cassidy and I couldn't stop talking about how hot he is! I kept telling him I needed help with the subject that we were doing. We're doing the soccer unit and I didn't need help, I just wanted him to talk to me.

_Brrrrriiiiiinnnggggg!_

FINALLY! Out of this hell of a prison!

I couldn't wait to go to Cassidy's house. Staying home alone could be lonely at times. I grabbed my homework binder,closed my locker, and headed for my car. As I was driving out of the parking lot, I saw Cassidy with that freak, Austin, again. She suddenly stopped what she was talking about with Austin when she saw my car. I wonder what's going on between them...

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS! MY FIRST STORY ON FANFICTION! I just want to say that the star things - * that I put on some words are things that I don't own. Also, this AMAZING idea was made up by Katpurenrg. She deserves all the credit for making up the idea. Thank you all for reading! Please review! Hopefully there will be a chapter 2! Until next time!**

**Keep On Jamming!**

**-Jackie **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: .GOSH! YOU GUYS! I'm so happy right now! I can't believe you guys are liking this story! I honestly thought no one was going to read it but I was wrong! Thank you guys for reviewing, following the story, and sending me some ideas for future chapters. Oh and I'm SO sorry for some mistakes in chapter 1! I was trying to fix it but it wouldn't let me. When Cassidy was talking to Austin, she was supposed to say that she was going to History. When Ally was saying in math class that her teacher was 27 and hot, she was talking about her gym teacher, .Ally's and Cassidy's schedules didn't have the subjects or teachers in it, but I kept trying to fix it but it wouldn't let me put it in this chapter. Just to remind you guys, I am writing this on my iPod. My computer is really slow so that's why I'm writing it on here.**

**Once again, I am so sorry about those mistakes guys. Hopefully it won't happen in future chapters...So please keep on reading and I'll try not to make mistakes in the story. Well, you guys asked for it and here it is! Chapter 2 of "The Geek Who I Fell In Love With" starts...RIGHT NOW!...I felt like Ryan Seacrest when i said that. Oh and I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! Ok NOW TGWIFILW STARTS NOW!**

**(Page Break)**

**Ally's POV:**

Today is when I go to Cassidy's house for the first time. I know shocker right? Well, since her mom is always busy, we never really got to plan to hang out. Your probably thinking "What about her dad?" Cassidy's dad moved to Sydney, Austrailia for his job. Her mom and dad had a huge fight about it because of how their jobs and families are. Her mom wanted to stay in Miami, to be close to her fashion company and her family. Apparently, their love couldn't overlook that, so they got a divorce. That happened when Cassidy and I were in the 5th grade. Her brother and I were the the only ones there for her when she was upset. I never really met her brother before though, but I'm guessing he's crazy HAWT since their mom is unbelievably beautiful. That's probably why Cassidy is really pretty. I started to drive to Cassidy's house. When there was a red light, I texted my mom.

_From: Alls_

_To: Mamaaa 3_

_Hey mom! I'm going to Cassidy's for dinner. I'll probably be home around 9. We're just gonna do homework and hang out for a bit. See you at home!_

_-Ally_

I looked up to see if it was a green light. Yet, it's still red. I swear, this has to be the longest freaking red light ever!

_Ding!_

I checked my iPhone 5* and saw it was a text message from my mom.

_From: Mamaaa3_

_To: Alls_

_Alright sweetie. I'm coming home around 8ish so when you come home from Cassidy's, I'll be home. DRIVE SAFE! Love you! 3_

_-Mom_

I put my phone down and looked up. I heard the guy behind me honk his horn and saw he was cussing at me. While rolling my eyes, I gave him the middle finger. He looked at me shocked. Smirking, I kept driving to Cassidy's. I turned into a neighbor that had huge houses. I parked where I thought Cassidy's house was, **_29 Bakersfield Lane. _**Yup, this is it. Her house was a white color that had a light blue door and a balcony on the side. Her mailbox was gold and said "**_The Moons"_**. I walked up to the porch and took a deep breath. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

"YOU BETTER STOP THAT RACKET RIGHT NOW AUS- Oh hey Ally! Come on in!" Cassidy said while opening the door wider for me to go in.

"Hey girl! Nice place!" I was looking around the room. Her living room had a flat screen tv with a fire place underneath. There was a cream colored couch with 2 matching chairs that were around a brown coffee table.

"Thanks! I'm gonna make some smoothies, want one?" She said while closing the door and heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah sure!" I followed her and looked around. There was a counter with 4 black chairs and everything else that a regular kitchen had.

"Go ahead ,sit down!" Cassidy said while making the smoothies. I sat down at the marble counter. Surprisingly, the seats were extremely comfy. Cassidy handed me the mango/strawberry with a touch of chocolate smoothie.

"We can go upstairs into my room to do homework. And after I'll give you a tour! Then you can finally meet my brother!" I walked upstairs with her and we went into her room. She closed the door and sat on the pink bean bag chair. I sat on her purple bean bag chair and looked around her room. It. Was. Huge! She had a queen size bed with zebra printed pillows and pink sheets. Her room was the color of the store PINK* and her walls had pictures of One Direction*, Maroon 5*, and Justin Bieber*. I saw on her bedside that there was a picture of her family. She was probably 4 or 5 in the picture. Her mom, her dad and a boy, that I'm guessing was her brother, was in the picture also. Her brother looks really familiar though. There was also a picture on her wall of us in the 7th grade. We were both dressed up as dwarfs, since we were in the play "Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs."* I was Bashful and she was Sleepy. My cheeks were red as a tomato and Cassidy was pretending to yawn in the picture. Cassidy saw what I was looking at and she looked at me. I looked back at her and we both started to laugh histerically. After we were done laughing, I said "Alright let's start our homework."

(Page Break)

We were done with homework at 7:30. Cassidy turned on the tv and we started to watch reruns of Boy Meets World*. When we were in the middle of watching Cory and Shawn fighting at Cory and Topanga's wedding, there was a knock on the door.

"Cassidy! It's time for dinner!" Cassidy's mom, Mimi, yelled.

We went downstairs and went into the dining room. When Cassidy's mom saw me, she said "Ally, honey! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" She hugged me after she said that.

I hugged back and said "I've been great lately. How are you Mimi?" Cassidy's mom and I are crazy close so I can call her by her first name.

"Amazing. Thank you for asking sweetens." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I heard footsteps coming down from the steps.

"Oh that must be my brother! I can't wait for you to meet him!" Cassidy squealed in excitement. I grabbed my Prada* bag quickly and grabbed my mini mirror and my lip gloss. I quickly put on the lip gloss and fixed my hair a little bit.

I turned around and gave him one of my charming good smiles. But that quickly faded away as soon as I saw Cassidy's brother.

"Ally, I'll like you to meet my twin brother, Austin." Cassidy smiled at me and Austin. AUSTIN IS THE NERD THAT BUMPED INTO IN THE HALLWAY AT SCHOOL! I can't believe it! CASSIDY IS RELATED TO MY NUMBER ONE ENEMY, GEEKY AUSTIN THE FIRST!

(Page Break)

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Sorry that I had to give you cliffhanger. But it just seems more interesting that way...hehe :). Oh and all those words with the star things -*- I DO NOT OWN! So Ally just found out Austin is Cassidy's brother. How do you think she will react? Don't forget to review! Until next time...**

**Rock On!**

**-Jackie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really appreciating the positive feedback! So last time, Ally went to Cassidy's house and hung out there. Then during dinner, Cassidy's brother came downstairs...who was Cassidy's brother? AUSTIN! So that's what happened last time, now on with the story!**

(Page Break)

**Ally's POV:**

How could nerdy Austin be related to my best friend? And worst of all... THEIR TWINS! I must be looking fine on the outside because Cassidy is still smiling at me and Austin, but I swear, on the inside, I. AM. DYING!

"Uh...Alls...you ok?" Cassidy snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, uh hello...what is your name again?" Is it bad that I forgot Cassidy's brothers name?

"I'm Austin. Nice to meet you Ally." He gave me one of his million dollar smiles and put his hand out for me to shake. I just looked at his hand in disgust. When Austin saw how I reacted he quickly put his hand in his pockets. I looked him over, he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a white sweater vest over it (no surprise there). He was also wearing his little nerdy glasses and his blue jeans. Austin sat next to his mother at the table and Cassidy took a seat next to me.

"So in celebration of Ally coming here for the first time, I made my famous seafood Buffett." Cassidy's mom took off the lid of the plate. There was so much food, it could feed all of Florida! Cassidy took about 5 pieces of caviar and a little bit of seaweed. Mimi took a crab and a few pieces of shrimp. It took me a while to decide what I wanted but I just ended up having crab and shrimp. Austin took everything! No, I am not exaggerating.

"Austin! Have manners! Save some food for Ally, if you want more dear." Mimi said to me kindly. I just shook my head.

"It's absolutely fine Mimi. I understand how boys are. Absolute pigs." I muttered the last part to myself. Yet it wasn't that quite because Cassidy and Mimi started laughing. I looked up and saw Austin looking offended.

" Not all boys...I mean men... are what girls say "pigs". Most men have manners" Austin said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah. Only when they...oh wait never mind. They never have manners." I tried to sound confident when I said that.

"Score board: Ally-1, Austin-0!" Cassidy exclaimed while laughing. I gave Mimi and Cassidy a high five and we all started laughing histerically.

"Hey! That isn't fair! It's three against one!" Austin admitted while trying to sound upset.

"Alright kids that's enough." Mimi said, while trying to stop laughing.

_Ding!_

"Oh! I am so sorry! That's my phone" I quickly took my phone out of my bag and checked who the text was from.

_From: Mamaaa3_

_To: Alls_

_Ally! Where are you?! You said you were coming home at 9! It's now 10! Come home this instant!_

_-Mom_

"Oh shi-oot! I have to go home now! Thank you so much for this lovely dinner Mimi! I had a wonderful time! Later Cass" I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door. Then I realized, I didn't say goodbye to Nerd. I know I'm going to regret this.

"It was nice meeting you...A-Austin." I tried so hard not to say nerd, but I had to be polite. I noticed Austin seemed shocked but that quickly faded away

"You too Ally." He then gave me a quick smile. I then said goodbye again to everyone and ran out the door. I started my car as quick as I could and started to race home... trying oh so carefully not to get a speeding ticket.

(Page break)

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON! WHERE HOW YOU BEEN?!" My mom screamed at me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Mom! I am so so sorry! I was having dinner and lost track of time. It won't happen again." I tried to get out of trouble but I knew it wasn't going to work. I saw my mom loose the anger in her eyes and it replaced with guilt.

"Oh uh. Ok sweetie. Just don't ever do it again. You made me scared to death." She came up to me and hugged me tightly. I felt bad for being home an hour later then I had planned to be. You see, my dad went to work one day and he didn't come home the time he was supposed to. Actually, my dad never came home. He was murdered at his job by his co-worker. I don't remember why my fathers co-worker murdered him though. My father got murdered when I was 6. My mom and I were so upset that we never came out of our rooms. My aunt had to come down from North Carolina to take care of us. We were mourning for a month or two. Yet we had to take all of the courage inside of us to go into public. That's why my mom is so over protected of me being home late. I feel really bad that I had to scare my mom like that.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry. I'm going to go to sleep now. Big day ahead of me tomorrow" I kissed my mom goodnight and headed up to my room. I put my hair up in a bun and brushed my teeth. I took out a tank top and sweats and put them on. I turned off my lamp and drifted off to sleep.

(Page Break)

I went to school dressed in a mid-knee dress that had black on the top and a aqua color skirt at the bottom. I also had on black stockings and my black combat boots. It was 4th period and I was in music class. Ms. Hinder* was one of the best teachers Mariano High School ever had. She started to do role call.

As she went through the list, I heard a familiar name.

"Austin Moon!" I heard a shy "here" coming from the back of the room. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Austin sitting in the corner. He saw me looking at him and waved at me. I just rolled my eyes and waited for the period to be over.

_Briiiiinnnngggg!_

I quickly ran out of the room.

"Ally wait!" I heard Austin yelling my name but kept running. Austin caught up to me though.

"Hey! How are you?" Austin asked so kindly. I wanted to reply but then saw Melissa Gems. She was my competition in becoming the most popular girl at school. We aren't exactly enemies but I still hate her. I guess we could call her my "frenemey". She can spread rumors as fast as Taylor Swift* can break up with her boyfriends **(A/N: no offense to Swifties and Taylor Swift, I absolutely adore her!)**. I can't ruin my reputation by talking to a nerd.

"EW! Why are you talking to me! You should know by now that us populars don't talk to losers like you!" I felt really bad after I said that though. I could see the hurt in Austin's eyes. I then ran away as fast as I could. I needed to get away from Austin as quickly as I could.

(Page break)

It has been 3 days since I had talked to Austin. I can't help but keep on feeling this guilt. I walked to my locker and saw Cassidy. When Cassidy saw me she said

"Hey Alls! Wanna sleep over tonight? My mom is going away for the weekend and Austin is going to some nerdy convention."

"Yeah sure. I just need to text my mom and tell her." It would be the first time I ever slept over at Cassidy's house. I never had a sleep over with Cassidy though. But I did have sleep overs in my life time.

"Awesome!" Cassidy smiled at me and then looked in her mirror in her locker. She fixes her hair and put on some lip gloss. I started to head towards the cafeteria with Cassidy and we went to Starbucks*. On our way there we saw Austin sitting with a red-head and a Latina at a table. Cassidy yelled a "hey" to him and he looked up. When he saw me he stopped smiling and kept talking to his friends. When will this guilt be over?!

(Page Break)

It was finally the end of the day and I headed home. I went upstairs and grabbed my sleeping bag. I changed into a black tank top that had sparkly lips on it. I also grabbed the matching shorts and put them on. I put on my zebra printed slippers and went downstairs. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down:

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sleeping over at Cassidy's tonight. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. See you tomorrow! I love you 3!_

_-Ally_

I headed towards the door and got into my car.

(Page Break)

When I got to Cassidy's, I knocked on the door. I was expecting Cassidy to open the door, but it wasn't her. It was Austin. We stared at each other for a while, but I was the first one to say something.

"Uh... Hi Austin. Is Cassidy here?"

"Oh um yeah, she's in the bathroom right now so..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So... Can I come in?" When did I become so shy? Austin then nodded his head and opened the door wider. I then thanked him and he went upstairs and slammed his door. Cassidy came out of the bathroom when she heard the slam.

"Hey girl! What just happened? I heard a slam." I just told her that I didn't know what's up with Austin. She just nodded her head and went into the kitchen. I followed her and sat down at the counter. She took out popcorn from the microwave and added a little bit of salt to it.

"So, when is Austin going to the nerd convention?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"Oh he said he wasn't going to go. He changed his mind when I told him that I was gonna have a sleep over with you." I just nodded and ate some popcorn. Cassidy drank some water and said "ALRIGHT. GRAB YOUR TISSUE BOXES BECAUSE TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WHERE WE WATCH SAPPY MOVIES AND HAVE THE BEST TIME OF OUR FREAKING LIVES!" Cassidy and I screamed and started to randomly dance. Austin came downstairs and said "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'M TRYING TO PLAY XBOX*!" I was surprised by Austin's action. Especially when he said hell, I mean it isn't a "bad word" but I thought he wasn't the kind to say "those words". Cassidy just rolled her eyes and said "Come on Alls. Lets go upstairs and drool over Ryan Gosling* and Channing Tatum*." Austin rolled his eyes and mumbled "girls" under his breath.

(Page Break)

Cassidy and I were in the middle of watching "_The Notebook_"*. There was tissues all over the room and about 5 empty tissue boxes in the trash. We were up to the part where Ally and Noah were at the lake where it was raining hard and Noah was like "I won't stop loving you" and then they kiss, go into the house, strip their clothes...yeah you get the point... Cassidy keeps crying and I'm just sitting there like "I wish I had a relationship like Ally and Noah."

"Don't worry Ally, you'll find your Noah! Hell, you're name is already Ally! WE NEED TO FIND A GUY NAMED NOAH AND THEN YOU'LL FALL IN LOVE AND ACTUALLY HAVE A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT!" Cassidy screamed over her sobs from the movie. Oops I said my thought out loud. I laughed a little and then watched the movie again.

We watched about 6 or 8 chick flicks. Our eyes were swollen and red from all of the movies. Good thing I'm wearing waterproof mascara. But for Cassidy, I'm not so sure about. When Cassidy saw herself in the mirror, she screamed so loud, the entire house shook. I laughed so hard, I was rolling on the floor. We heard a movement coming from one of the other rooms and Austin came into the room with a baseball bat. He looked around the room and saw all the tissues.

"WHERE'S THE RACOON?!" Then he turned around and saw Cassidy.

"Oh...found it." That made me laugh harder and I started crying because of how hard I had laughed. Cassidy just looked at Austin and I, while we're laughing our heads off, and she was like

"Haha...THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She grabbed her makeup remover and scrubbed off her makeup.

"Well, I'm gonna go now... Just don't scream like that again!" Austin looked at me and Cassidy and ran out the room with his baseball bat. I took off my makeup and headed towards my sleeping bag. Cassidy was already off to sleep and her face was all red. I grabbed my iPhone* and took a picture of it. When I saw the picture, I started laughing histerically but I had to be quiet, so I sounded like a freaking seal. When I was done laughing, I went in my bed and drifted off to sleep. But the weird thing is, is that I had a dream about a certain someone...

(Page Break)

**A/N: TADA! CHAPTER 3! Who do you think Ally had a dream about? The words with the *, I do not own! So there you have it! Don't forget to review! Until next time...**

**Rock On!**

**-Jackie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! YOU GUYS! I AM SO SO SORRY I HAD TO KEEP YOU WAITING FOR LIKE 1-2 WEEKS! I just been having a hectic time. I had ELA/MATH state tests so those weeks were crazy. Then on Friday it was my little sisters birthday. So yeah. Anyways here's the chapter! Oh and I don't own AUSTIN AND ALLY! Only the story plot I made up.**

**(page break)**

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up at 8:30ish. It's Saturday and I'm at Cassidy's house. I grabbed my phone and saw 3 text messages from my mom.

_"Ok Alls have fun! Miss you! 3"_

_-Mom_

_"Ally, I'm not going to be home tomorrow. I have a business trip for 3 days. Miss you! 3"_

_-Mom_

_"Just got on the plane! There is some food for you that you can have for lunch. See you in the 2 days! Love you! 3"_

_-Mom_

I sighed and opened Cassidy's door. She was still sleeping so I had to be silent as ever. Man, when Cassidy sleeps, SHE SNORES SO FREAKING LOUDLY! It's like there's a man or something that has a mask of Cassidy's face and is pretending to be her! Anyways, I was walking in the hallway to go to the bathroom, but I heard the shower running. I know for a fact that it wasn't Mimi because she's already out for her job. So it has to be Austin. I was deciding if I should wait near the door or just go in the kitchen and wait there. But I decided to go with my stupidest decision. I went in the bathroom!

When I went in, it was all hot and steamy. Austin was humming a song I didn't really recognized.

_**And every time we to-o-ouch**_

_**you get this kind of ru-u-ush!**_

_**Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeahhhh, yeah yeah yeah!***_

I heard the water shut off and the curtains move. I ran out the door as fast as I could and went back into Cassidy's room. Cassidy was starting to get up and looked at me confused.

"You ok Alls? You seem like you just saw a ghost?"

I nodded my head saying that I was ok. I went back out and saw that the bathroom was open. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower.

(Page Break)

When I was finished, I went in Cassidy's room and changed into a tank top and shorts. It was warm outside so I thought that I could go into the pool. I wore my bikini under my clothes. In the kitchen, Cassidy was making toast. She smiled at me and asked if I wanted some.

"Eh I'm good. Hey, wanna go to the pool?" I asked while eating some fruit.

"Oh my god! I was just thinking that!" She quickly ate her food and headed towards her room to change. I went into the living room and watched some TV. While flipping through the channels, I saw Doctor Who* was on. It's this awesome British show that is sci-fi ish. I'm in love with the 11th doctor...Matt Smith*. He's pretty good looking for a 30 year old though...hehe! Cassidy was finally done changing for like 15 minutes. I turned off the TV and headed outside with Cassidy. I noticed that I hadn't seen Austin since the shower incident but I figured he was in his room. Little did I know he was outside.

In the pool.

Shirtless.

With only swimming trunks on.

And no glasses.

He saw me and kept swimming in the pool. I couldn't help but stare and practically drool over him! HE HAD A SEXY SIX-PACK! He looks so hot with his hair wet that it makes me...woah wait! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! HE'S A NERD! But I mean I can't help it! He's so...

"Like what you see?" Austin whispered huskily in my ear. That automatically shifted me out of my thoughts and made me shiver. I guess he gotten out while I was lost in my daydream.

"Uh...I...uhm...well I..." I began to stumble over my words. He smirked and went over to the railing of the pool and grabbed his towel. Cassidy was already in the pool and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Austin, stop bothering Ally! We're having a girls weekend! That means NO GUYS INTERFERING. Come on Alls! Get in the pool." I took my tank top and shorts off slowly so that Austin can have his turn to stare and drool. While taking off my clothes, I looked over my shoulder and stared at Austin. My prediction was right! He was drooling! I went over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Like what you see?" I whispered flirty. Austin looked me in the eyes and had a hunger look in them.

"Yeah...I do" He whispered back huskily. I was shocked by his reaction and he noticed it. He winked at me and went inside. Who would've thought that THE NERD AUSTIN MOON knows how to flirt?! I quickly shook off my thoughts and went in the cool clear pool. Cassidy and I were in the pool for about 30 minutes until we went back inside.

Austin was still shirtless yet he changed his pants. He was watching TV but looked over his shoulder as he saw us come in. Austin got up from the couch and walked over.

"So, what are you fine ladies doing today?" He asked while messing his hair.

Cass looked at me and said

"Well, we'll probably just hang out at the mall and stuff." I agreed with her and saw Austin look at me. I looked back at him and thought of something to say.

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to stalk us?" I smirked and saw Austin gulp hard at this. Cassidy laughed silently as she watched the effect I had on Austin.

"Uh...nope I-I was just w-wondering..." He replied nervously.

"Well, gutsy, what are you doing today?" Cassidy asked while eating a strawberry.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go to the mall also and watch Zalien 8* with Dez!" Austin said excitedly. I was confused, who's Dez?

"Dez is Austin's goofy friend from the 3rd grade." Cassidy said as if she read my mind.

"Yeah, we met because my pants were stuck to an umbrella, so when I pulled away from the umbrella, my pants came off. Dez gave me his pants and ever since then we were best friends." Austin smiled at the memory.

I scrunched up my nose at the story. Wearing someone else's pants after your's were stuck to an umbrella? EW! That's so embarrassing! But I guess that's ok with Dez and Austin.

"Well I'm gonna go change now." I went into Cassidy's room and changed into coral colored jeans and a white tank with a jean jacket over it. I grabbed my white Doc Martens* and grabbed my Prada* bag. Cassidy and I headed towards the door and headed for Miami Mall*. Maybe Cassidy and I should watch the movie Austin is seeing with his friend. Perfect time to play some games with Austin ;).

(page break)

**A/N: OoOo! Austin and Ally were getting flirty in this chapter! What do you think will happen next at the mall? Thank you guys so much for reading this story! I love positive comments and future ideas for the story! So send me comments of what you think is going to happen next and what you thought of the chapter.**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Kiss you- One Direction. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!**

**2) Doctor Who**

**3) Matt Smith**

**4) Zalien 8**

**5) Doc Martens**

**6) Prada**

**7) Miami Mall. All these things I DO NOT OWN! Oh and credit for this chapter goes to brickbreaker! Also Austin was wearing contacts in this chapter...so yeah. Until next time...**

**Rock On!**

**-Jackie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ...hehe hey guys... so how ya doing...? DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!...hehe... Well this is a very short authors note so... Just a reminder I am writing this on my iPod! Well here it is! CHAPTER 5 STARTS NOW! Oh and I do not own anything!**

(Page Break)

**Ally's POV:**

Cassidy and I were on our way to the mall to go shop at Forever 21*. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin and his 6 pack! It's like my mind is saying "Ally go! Touch them! Kiss them! You know you want it." And it's true! But I'm not just going to give up easily. I mean it would be moving to fast right? We just started speaking to each other a few days ago. I knew him for a few years but I kept ignoring him because he's a...you know...GEEK!

We finally got to Miami Mall and the first thing I saw was Austin with a guy that had the weirdest fashion sense and red hair. I'm assuming that's his friend Dez. Alright...let the games begin ;).

"Ok, so first thing we should do is go to H&M* because I got this shirt and it didn't even fit me! It was the only one they had left! So now I have to buy the shirt that's my size!"

Cassidy kept on complaining about it as we got out of the car but I was barely listening to her. My mind was full of Austin...I can't believe I just said that! I guess sleeping over at the Moon's changed me...

"Alright but don't you want to see a movie? Maybe we could watch that Zalien movie that Austin was talking about." I suggested. Hopefully I do not sound all needy.

"EW! You want to watch a Zalien movie?! Can't we just watch Safe Haven*? I already have it on DVD! I saw one Zalien movie with Austin and it was so unrealistic and it was so disgusting!"

"Well, maybe I would like to see it... Besides, Austin and his little friend could pay for our tickets."

Cassidy thought for a while and let my idea sink in. She then smiled mischievously, nodded her head, and walked up to Austin and his friend.

"...and then my dad said "DEZ GET A JOB!" So then I got a job at the zoo! But after a week of working there, the tigers started to have cubs and I went in there to play with it. Then my manager fired me...so now I have to work at a craft store. It isn't as exciting as the zoo, but the old people that shop there are so cute and smell like cookies!" Austin started laughing at Dez's weird story. Cassidy and I looked at each other like "Who is this kid?!"

"Hey guys! Wow Dez I haven't seen you in a while! You...haven't changed at all..."

Dez smiled and said "CASSIDY! Look at you! You changed a lot! You don't have pigtails on anymore!" It's true. Everyday until 9th grade, Cassidy would have her hair up in pigtails.

"Well, you guys are going to see that Zaliens movie right?"

Dez and Austin mumbled "yeah" and Cassidy continued.

"Well, my friend Ally and I want to see it also. So could we see it with you guys? And could you pay for us? Pleaseeeee!"

Cassidy gave them the puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Dez finally gave in and said

"Why of course my little Cassidy! Where's your friend Ally?" Cassidy pointed to me and I waved shyly.

"Woah wait...that's Ally?!" Dez asked shocked. Cassidy and I nodded our heads.

"Man! Ally's way hotter than you described her! You see Ally, Austin talks about you all the mmph-" Austin put his hand over Dez's mouth. He looked as red as a tomato. I smirked with confidence. Now I knew that Austin talks about me, I could use it as a defense.

"Maybe we should just go to the movie already..." Austin cleared his throat and started to walk fast to the movie theater.

(Page break)

Once we got to the movie theater, we started to go to the line where we get our popcorn and stuff. While I was on line I saw a familiar face. It was my camp friend Elliot. He was my first real crush. We went out a few times but nothing serious. We we're just flirt friends.

"Ally? Ally Dawson?" Elliot came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Elliot! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?!"

"I just moved back to Miami. My mom got a new boyfriend so she had to move here." Elliot's dad left his mom when Elliot was in his mom's stomach. Ever since then, Elliot's mom kept looking for a new husband that could take care of Elliot. Now I'm guessing his mom is just dating for fun now since Elliot is all grown up...and insanely hot.

"Well, good for her."

"I have to go now. My girlfriend is waiting over there" He pointed to his girlfriend that looks like a girl from my gym class.

"Well, have fun on your date! Great seeing you again." I waved goodbye to him. When I turned around I saw a jealous Austin.

"Had a nice talk with your little boyfriend?" Austin asked jealously.

"Actually, he's on a date with his GIRLFRIEND. He was my camp friend from a few years ago. Why, are you jealous?" I raised my eyebrows at Austin and we started walking to the theater with the popcorn and candy in our hands.

Austin cleared his throat and said

"N-no..."

"Oh alright. It seemed like you were though." I smirked at Austin and knew he was trying to come up with a good come back.

(Page Break)

We were halfway through the movie and Cassidy was right. This. Was. So. BORING! It doesn't even seem real! It was obvious that there was FX. The seating arrangement was Cassidy is sitting next to me, Dez is sitting next to Austin, and Austin and I were sitting next to each other. While watching the movie, I reached out for some popcorn and Austin did the same. It was like that cheesy moment in a romantic movie when the couples hands touch and sparks fly everywhere. That's exactly what it felt like. We looked at each other, knowing we felt the sparks. I put my hand away and started to focus on the movie.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. This morning I took a shower and heard someone come into the bathroom. Then when I turned off the water to see who it was then, the person ran out of the bathroom before I got to see the person. Do you know who it was?" Austin whispered ever so quietly that it made me shiver. I turned to him and saw how close we were. Our noses we're practically touching. If one of us moved, we would've been kissing.

"N-no." I gasped out, while looking at his lips. They were so plump and inviting. I just wanted to kiss him right then but I couldn't with Cassidy and Dez around.

"Really? Because I tried to figure it out myself. I knew it wasn't my mom because I saw her leave when I woke up. It wasn't Cassidy either because she sleeps really late. So I tried to figure out who was in the house and then my thought lead to you." Austin smirked and raised his eyebrows because he knew it was me.

I'm so glad it's dark in the theater. If Austin saw me, he would see my face crazy red.

(Page Break)

The movie was finally over and we were outside the theater.

"Alls! Did you see Elliot?! OMG HE LOOKS SO SEXY!" Cassidy screamed out.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! But he has a girlfriend." I saw Elliot with his girlfriend who I'm guessing her name was Brittany.

"I know...Brittany is so lucky! But she is super quiet in gym class." I agreed with Cassidy and looked at Austin. He and Dez kept talking about how the movie was great and how the graphics were amazing. I just rolled my eyes at how dorky they are.

"Ally and I are gonna go shopping now so we'll see you at home." Cassidy grabbed my wrist and started pulling me closer to Austin.

"Alright, I'll be at home with Dez and we'll just play Xbox."

"See you at home." Cassidy then let go of my wrist and started walking to H&M*. Austin came up to me and whispered in my ear "I'll be waiting..." And then he started to nibble on my ear for a few seconds then pulled away and winked at me. He then left with Dez. I just stood there in complete shock.

"ALLY!" Cassidy knocked me out of my shock. We then started to go shopping and have our girls shopping day. I really need to get Austin back. I never knew that geek has such confidence...

(Page Break)

**A/N: Well, there you have it guys! Chapter 5! Once again, I am SOOOO sorry that i had to make you guys wait such a loooooooong time. Pwease forgive me *does puppy dog eyes*. Haha, ok well leave a comment on what you thought and what you think might happen next! Oh and Austin's image is sort of changing. Like he isn't wearing his glasses anymore and his outfits are becoming like the REAL Austin from A&A! Thank you guys so much for supporting the story! I wouldn't continue of it wasn't for you guys! I LOVE YOUUU! :*Alright well, until next time...**

**Rock On!**

**-Jackie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is guys! Chapter 6! I'm not really sure about this chapter but hopefully it's good. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

(Page Break)

**Austin's POV: ( A/N: Didn't expect that, huh? )**

I started walking to my house with Dez. Even though I'm old enough to get a license, I still can't drive. But I'm ok with it. When we finally made it to my house, I unlocked the door and headed straight to the kitchen and grabbed a apple from the counter. When I turned around, Dez was looking at me suspiciously...

"What?"

"So...you and Ally huh?" Dez raised his eyebrows and half- smirked. I suddenly started to feel nervous on how Dez said Ally's name. I can't even explain my feelings for her. She makes my heart skip a beat. Her beautiful brown eyes, her brown hair that just melts into the perfect shade of blonde. Just her! But, she would never like me. Populars can't even talk to geeks! The only reason Cassidy talks to me is because I'm her brother! If I wasn't related to her, it's pretty obvious that she wouldn't even look at me! Dez then cleared his throat, which knocked me out of my trance.

"Oh uhm...we're-we're friends?" It sounded more like a question when I said it.

"Wow I never knew that "friends" just nibble on each others ears." Dez raised his eyebrows again. It really freaks me out.

"Would you stop raising your eyebrows at me?" Dez stop and then scrunched up his eyebrows in a confused way but then shoved it off.

"Whatever dude. Listen to me and listen closely ok? I know you like Ally man, but you have to...oh I don't know... Fit in with the populars! Ally doesn't date just anybody. She dates popular and hot dudes!" Dez pointed out to me.

"How did you know I like Ally?" I asked nervously.

"Oh I don't! But now I do!" Well, Dez was back to normal. Wait, Dez isn't even normal.

"But just admit it man, you like Ally. Wait, let me rephrase that, you LOVE Ally!" Dez said seriously. I let Dez's comment sink in. Maybe he's right. I've known Ally since the beginning of High School. Ever since I saw her, I never stopped talking about her to Dez. I looked at Dez for a moment and started to think. What Dez said before was right. Populars never go out with geeks!

"Alright. Tell me what I have to do." I finally had to give up. I want Ally to actually notice me! Not just think I'm some smart geek! I want her to know who I really am. The real me! Inside and out. Dez jumped up from his sit and started to yell.

"WOOHOO MAN! I KNEW YOU LIKED ALLY! WOOOOOO!" Dez started running around my house screaming. Man, I really need to get some new friends...

"Alright Austin! IT'S TIME TO MAKE THE NEW YOU! WE NEED TO GIVE YOU A...what do the girls call it?...Oh yeah! WE NEED TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER!" Dez squealed with excitement. I looked at Dez as if he were crazy. A makeover?! That's nothing but girly stuff! And I ain't no girl... But I guess I have to do this to get Ally like me...

"Alright. I'm ready."

(Page Break)

**Ally's POV:**

"Hey Alls, can I ask you something?"

"What?" We were in the car and on our way home.

"What do you think of my brother?" Cassidy asked casually. I automatically stopped the car and we went flying forward.

"OWWWWW! ALLY! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Cassidy started screaming at the top of her lungs. I smiled innocently.

"Hehehe. Sorry. But um what did you ask before?"

"You know, my brother. What do you think of him?" I started to feel the nervousness coming up on my face.

"Uh, well, uhm... H-he's." I'm screwed! One thing I say might be wrong and she'll think I like him!

"He's a total nerd! I'm sorry Cass I couldn't hold it in! He's just to nerdy for me to talk to him."

"THANK YOU! All of my other friends think he's insanely hot! And I'm just there like "uh no he isn't! He's a total nerd!" And their just like "but he's just so sexy!" You're like the only one who never said that!" Cassidy took out her phone and started going on Instagram*. Cassidy held up her phone and started taking pictures with me in it.

"_With sexyallyhere. Day 2 of GIRL'S WEEKEND! #GNO #mysisterfromanothermister." _

"Oh my gosh! Guess who liked the photo and commented "Damn Ally! ;)"

I was secretly hoping it was Austin but I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have an account.

"I don't know. Who?" I said with boredness.

"Dallas Tatum!" Cassidy screamed.

I looked at Cassidy and started screaming! Dallas Tatum is related to Channing Tatum* and is the hottest guy in our school! If he calls you hot or even looks at you, then you 're on his list! HE IS LIKE A GOD! If you have his number, everyone is jealous of you!

"And he just texted me right now! He said "What's Ally Dawson's number?" I started to freak out!

"Well, give it to him!" We arrived home and when I opened the door the first thing I saw was Austin topless. I looked over my shoulder and looked at Cassidy. She was to busy texting Dallas, so I took this as my chance to talk to Austin.

"Um, I think you should put on a shirt." I whispered in his ear. Austin jumped and turned around. His eyes had some kind of look in it. Almost like want or need but I didn't know what it was.

"Well, I'm just trying to see what outfit looks better on me." He then held up to outfits. One had a red shirt with a black tie (think of Riker Lynch*) and jeans, and the second one was a white tank with a red leather jacket and black jeans (think of season 2 A&A with when Austin and Ally performed You Can Come To Me)

"I liked the middle outfit." Austin looked at me confused.

"There is no middle outfit." Austin said confused.

"No, I'm talking about you...topless..." I started to become flirty. Austin stared at me wide-eyed and then Cassidy came in.

"Alls! Dallas said that he wants to go on a date with you tomorrow night at 7 PM! EEEPPP!" Cassidy and I started jumping up and down.

"Uh, w-who's Dallas?" Austin asked, almost with a little jealous in his tone.

"Oh just this crazy hot guy that wants to go out with Ally." Cassidy said. I looked at Austin and he looked insanely mad.

(Page Break)

**A/N:...thoughts? What do you think will happen next? Leave a comment and I'll see you next time. Until next time...**

**Rock On**

**-Jackie**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *appears out of curtain* Uh hey guys...so...IM SORRY! I HAVE AN EXCUSE ON WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE! Ok so what happened was, on July 1st, I got grounded for some school issues (grades in one** **subject**).** I was grounded for a month so on July 1st, I was ungrounded (YAYYYY) So these past weeks, I was enjoying summer vacation. Then the other day, a reader commented saying I haven't updated in forever and it's true. So here I am, writing another chapter for you guys! Also, while I was grounded, I thought of a new story. I was thinking that I could write a story of Austin being a famous heartbreaker celeb having everything he ever wanted except love (he hates love). So then Ally come to L.A to become a famous performer/ songwriter. Then basically the whole question is "Will Ally make Austin believe in love instead of being a heartbreaker?" And I was thinking of calling it "Heart Breaker." Thoughts or questions on the new project? Leave it in the comments below. Alright, so last time Dallas (the hottest guy in school) texted Cassidy to ask Ally if she wanted to go on a date with him. So while Cassidy and Ally were talking about it, Austin overheard. So when Austin found out who Dallas was, he got extremely jealous. TIME FOR CHAPTER 7! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**(Page Break)**

**Austin's P.O.V:**

Someone wanted to go out with Ally?! MY ALLY?!...Well...not mine...YET! But it-it's getting there... Anyways WHO IS THIS GUY?! Thinking he could just text Cassidy and say he wanted to go out with Ally. I mean, HOW ABOUT TEXTING ALLY FIRST OF ALL! Sheesh... that guy has no idea how to ask a girl out...but then again he probably had lots of practice... I looked at Cassidy who was looking at her phone (I guess texting Dallas) and then I looked at Ally and she was looking straight at me.

I cleared my throat and then said

"Who is this Daniel and why is he such a huge deal? He's just a guy!" Cassidy and Ally looked at each other, wide eyed, with jaws to the floor.

"Ok first of all "DANIEL'S" name is DALLAS, STUPID! And second of all he isn't just "some guy" HE'S THE GOD OF MARINO HIGH" Cassidy screeched.

"More like a sex god." Ally mumbled under her breath. I looked at them as if they were insane. After Cassidy calmed down a bit I finally asked

"Ok then, why is he this "god" of Marino?"

"Well, he's Dallas Tatum. Do you know who Channing Tatum* is?" Ally asked me. I nodded my head and waited for her to continue but Cassidy just continued for her.

"Dallas is related to Channing. THE Channing Tatum. MAGIC MIKE*! 21 JUMP STREET*! SHE'S THE MAN*! HE'S THE GUY IN THOSE MOVIES I LISTED AND IN PLENTY OF OTHERS! A FREAKING SEXY DUDE! WAY MORE THEN SEXY!" Cassidy screamed again. I covered my ears until I knew she was done. Just a note: NEVER GET MY SISTER ANGRY! Because once Cassidy starts, she'll never calm down...trust me...

"I still don't see the connection how that makes him a "god" or a "sex god." Care to explain it for me?" I said.

"Hmmm... Well, he's defiantly a charmer. And he knows EVERYONE. Like, since he's related to , he knows lots of celebs! Rumors have been spread that he had lunch with Lucy Hale* and he gave her a kiss! But not like a relationship peck, more like a goodbye peck. So i guess that would make him a "god." Ally finished saying. I still had no idea where they were going with this but I just continued listening.

"Ok...what makes him a sex god?" Ally and Cassidy both looked at each other and blushed.

"He has all of the girls in this school wrapped around his finger. Dallas makes everyone fall in love with him. Even like 30% of the guys! But mostly the girls. He has got the hipsters, the nerds, the populars. Everyone! ALSO SOME TEACHERS! Like do you know ?* She's in her late 20s maybe 25 or 26 and she's in LOVE with him! is really pretty and is my language teach. But I'm not even kidding when I say she's in love with him! SHE LEGIT FLIRTS WITH HIM! I wouldn't be surprised if they were breaking the rules and going out... And for the "sex" part well... Lets just say most of the girls who went out with him had sex with him and they said he's AMAZING! So yeah my case is closed." Cassidy said. I added up all the things the girls said about Dallas. To me he seems like a complete jerk. Practically an asshole! I can't believe Ally thinks that's attractive! Why can't she go for smart, handsome guys instead of heartbreaking stupids. Most of the jocks pay me to do their homework. Maybe Ally is forced to date guys like that to keep up her reputation. But why can't she see that the perfect guy for her is right in front of her.

**Ally's P.O.V:**

After all of the things we said about Dallas to Austin, Austin had a different look in his eyes. It went from angry, to furious, and then to loving/sad. What is going on in that blonde head of his? He hasn't talked in a while now...

"Austin, you ok?" Cassidy asked him while drinking water. After Cassidy said something, Austin had gotten out of his trance. He just nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"Uh y-yeah I was just lost in thought. Well, Ally have fun on your date with Dallas...he sounds like the perfect guy for you." He said sadly. Austin got up from the counter and started to walk away slowly.

"Wait, w-what do you mean he sounds like "the perfect guy" for me?" I asked offended. Does Austin seriously think I go for jerks like Dallas. Sure, he's completely GORGEOUS, but I don't go for guys like him. I like guys who have a charming personality. Like Austin! He's smart, sweet, and if we ever went out, I know that he'll treat me special. Not like Dallas. Dallas only goes on one date with the girl and then takes her to his house to have sex with her! Then, the next day, the girl tries to call him but he never answers. After that they don't talk for a week but finally they bump into each other and Dallas says "I don't really feel a connection." And he doesn't even mean that he's sorry. I wouldn't want to go out with a guy that takes advantage and then never talks to you ever again!

"Ally?" Austin made me get out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw how close he was towards me. Cassidy went upstairs while I was deep in thought. She's probably already picking out my dress.

"Did you hear what I said?"

I looked Austin in the eyes.

"N-no..." I finally said. Austin sighed and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again.

"Well, I said... He's the perfect guy for you because he's good looking, related to Channing Tatum, the guy almost every girl is in love with, and he has sex with you on the first date! Of course, EXACTLY THE GUY YOU NEED." Austin stated rudely. I was offended! I CAN'T BELIEVE AUSTIN THINKS I LIKE THOSE KIND OF GUYS! I opened my mouth in complete shock and disgust. After Austin went over what he said, his eyes widened.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." He apologized. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No! You're right Austin! Dallas is the perfect guy for me! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GET SCREWED TOMORROW!" I screamed. I started marching upstairs angry.

When I got up to Cassidy's door I heard Austin say something.

"A-Ally no please wait...I didn't mean-."

**_BOOM!_**

I slammed the door so hard, the chandler in Cassidy's room shook. Cassidy came out of her walk in closet shocked.

"Woah, are you ok? What happened down there?"

"Nothing. Just a misunderstanding... Look lets just find a dress for tomorrow." I answered quietly. If Austin thinks that I go for guys like Dallas, then I might as well go out with Dallas. Cassidy smiled big.

"Already done! While you were down there fighting with Austin, I picked out the perfect dress!" Cassidy went into her walk- in closet with me behind her.

**(Page Break)**

**7:00 P.M.**

**Austin's P.O.V:**

After watching ESPN* for a while to cool off, I went upstairs into my room. My mind kept on going back to the argument Ally and I had. What even happened? Everything went by so fast. Earlier, we were getting all flirty, and all of the sudden, we are fighting! I was just trying to protect Ally. Maybe I gave her the wrong idea and my jealousy took over. Now she's actually going on a date with him. I have to protect her though. I don't want to see Ally get hurt tomorrow.

_**Buzz**_

My iPhone* started to vibrate. It was a text from Dez.

_To: Aus is Boss :P_

_From: Dezalien_

_Sup' Austin. How's you and Ally? ;D_

How am I with Ally?...

_To: Dezalien_

_From: Aus is Boss :P_

_Not so good. She told me that Dallas Tatum is gonna ask her out._

**_*sent*_**

A couple of second later, Dez replied.

_To: Aus is Boss :P_

_From: Dezalien_

_DALLAS TATUM?! Man, he's the hottest guy in school (no homo). But don't let her go out with him! He'll take her advantage! She'll be heart broken dude!_

_From: Aus is Boss :P_

_To: Dezalien_

_I KNOW MAN! I gotta protect her!_

_From: Dezalien_

_To: Aus is Boss :P_

_I guess this calls for crashing "Dally's" date!_

I thought about it for a while. Crashing Ally's date with Dallas? She'll hate me forever! But I guess I'll have to do whatever it takes to protect my Ally.

**(Page Break)**

**A/N: There you have it! I missed you guys sooooo much! As usual the things with the stars ( * ), I do not own any of those things! Also if you didn't know what Dally means or is, it's Dallas's and Ally's couple name. So, what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Thoughts about if i should write the new story "Heart Breaker?" Leave it in the comments below. Alright guys, I have to go now. LOVE YOUUUU! :***

**Until next time... (Which hopefully won't be a long time XD)**

**- Jackie :D**


End file.
